Some websites, including search engines, are capable of supplementing web content with personalized information (for example, advertisements tailored to the user) if, for example, the browser is able to receive third-party cookies, or if other information is available to track a user's browsing patterns. Due to privacy concerns and lack of control over how information is collected, many users elect to disable tracking of browsing patterns.